Is Sendrick real?
by TeresaSmith
Summary: This is what came to my mind when I saw all the DVD extras. It's a RPF so it's about Anna and Brittany. Contains smut


**So.. this is my first fanfic here and i decided to do this cause that's what I thought when I saw the pitch perfect dvd extras.**

 **I don' t like re-reading my smut so I apologize for the mistakes i probably made. English isn't my first language so sorry for that too. I hope you enjoy it!**

"Anna? You do know they not just ship Bechloe right? They also ship Sendrick."

"Sendrick? Is that.. your last name and my last name put together?"

"Yes. Not the whole fandom ships us in real life but there are still many who do."

"I guess the DVD extras weren't the best for them then."

"Why? isn't that what they want? To see us get closer? What do you think will they say if Beca and Chloe become a couple in pitch perfect 3?"

"I think they'll be more than incredibly excited abou that. But.. don't you think we should tell them?"

"Tell them what?"

"Britt.. c'mon."

They spend the whole night at the rehearsal house with the other cast members and the crew. Everyone got their own room but Anna and Brittany got one together cause everyone knows they're together for three year snow and everyone is super excited about it.

Anna rolled around and kissed her passionatley. Her slender fingers ran through the blondes hair and their naked bodies rubbed against each other.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Brittany said innocently.

"Oh really? You just like to tease don't you?" the brunette replied with a smile.

"Don't you remember last night? And plenty other nights before that? You shouldn't be asking that."

"You're right. As always. But i still think we should tell them they will freak out."

"I like the teasing part."

"Of course you do."

And with that the blonde pushed the smaller girl on the bed and climbed on top of her while pinning her hands above her head. She sucked on her pulse point and she knew the Anna would melt under her touch. "Ehat would they say if I kissed you next time for real? And after it you pretend like it didn't happen?" the blonde said while continued kissing her way down until she reached Annas nipple. She blew lightly on it cause she knew how sensitive it was. Then kissed it and sucked on it harder until she earned a moan from the woman underneath her. Then she continued her sucking and biting on the other breast. Brittany looked up from time to time just to enjoy the view of Anna who was arching her back desperately for her to touch.

"Someone is a little impatient today hm?"

"Britt.. please can you just.. oh god!" Anna let out a loud moan as the taller woman inserted one finger into her without a warning.

"Stop trying to kiss me when caneras are with us. Everyone in the whole fandom knows you're bisexual anyway and they probably think I'm just being cute." She saiys while moving her finger slowly making Anna more frustrated than she was before.

"You know what they also want?" "Fuck.. no.." Brittany kissed her rough and shoved her tounge into her mouth. Then licking below Annas ear and whispering "They want Emily to be the Lovechild of Bechloe." As soon as she said that she shoved two more fingers into Anna and she could feel her getting close now. "Shit! Oh fuck Britt!" "What do you say to that?" the blonde asked as if Anna wasn't close to her climax. "They.. shit.. I can see why.. fuck please make me come!" she screamed as she realized the motion of Brittanys fingers became slower. "I want a real answer first." she removed her fingers fully and sucked them clean in front of Annas dark eyes. "You really are such a fucking tease." she said completely out of breath. "I can.. I can see why they think that.. But.. god that's so good!" she moaned again cause the blonde kissed her way down the brunettes stomach and kissing her inner thighs. "Answer." "I've already given you an answer for god sake!" "God you're so hot when you swear." That was the last thing she said before burying her head between the smaller girls legs. She began to lick down her folds slowly but becoming faster in no time. she was biting down and aucking hard soon which brought her to the edge quickly. "Fuck Britt.. that's so fucking good please don't stop!" she yelled as she felt her stomach tighten.

"Oh by the way! Do you think our characters would do it like we do it? Do you see Chloe as the dominant one?"

All she got as an answer was a frusrated cry from Anna. "I said don't stop. Shit. I need to come!" Brittany slowly ran two fingers through her folds holding her at the edge put not pushing her over it.

"You know what I think?" "I.. I'm not into your guessing games right now!"

The blonde leaned in and whispered into her ear "I think Chloe has masturbated several times imagening your fingers and your tounge pleasing her. Making her come so hard she wouldn't be able to walk for days."

And with that she kissed the brunette again showing four fingers at once into her and earning a scream into the kiss. She was so wet that she could easily fit four fingers into her moving them faster and deeper with every thrust. Anna came immediatly screaming Brittanys name at the top of her lungs.

This will forever be her favorite view as she watched Anna in complete pleasure. Wave after wave washes over her and she i ssure this is one of the hardest orgasms she ever had.

After a while her body relaxed again but she was still trying to catch her breath.

"That was.. oh my god. I didn't know you had dirty talk in you."

"I guess it just came over me. And I don't think we should tell them. It's funny to watch the fans freak out about us isn't it? We should probably post something which makes them insane more often."

"You're evil Brittany Snow."

"You love it."

"Of course I do. But I don't think the Lovechild thing is very realistic."

In that moment there was a knock on the door. Then they heard Hailee's voice.

"Just because you two are awake so early doesn't mean you have to wake the whole cast. Okay? The cool kids sleep longer mom and mom."


End file.
